Lovefool
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Después de un extraño sueño, Ciel se dará cuanta de un nuevo deseo que florece en su interior hacia su perfecto mayordomo...


Lovefool

Bienvenidos sean a este mi segundo fic en Fanfiction, llevo ya bastante tiempo escribiendo fics de varias parejas (en su mayoría yaoi) pero este es mi debut en este foro. Espero y sea de su agrado y también me gustaría su opinión :3

Sus manos, ansiosas, se movían por mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, tocando puntos débiles que me llevaban al éxtasis. Mis gemidos y sus jadeos sobre mi piel llenaban la habitación, alentándome; muy en el fondo de mí ser sabia que esto no estaba bien pero deseaba mas, deseaba sentir su piel friccionando contra la mía con cada envestida, escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos, sentir como lentamente me rompía…

-Joven amo es hora de levantarse…

La voz de mi mayordomo me atrajo abruptamente a la realidad, haciéndome despertar sobresaltado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven amo? Esta muy sonrojado, ¿tendrá fiebre?- levanto la mano con la intención de tocar mi frente pero le di un manazo, alejándola.

-Estoy bien…

-Esta mañana le traigo el te Mariage Freres Darjeeling, hoy tiene pendientes una junta en la compañía, y al terminar una entrevista para un periódico local, al terminar tendrá clases de música y esgrima comigo como tutor si me lo permite. Por la noche hay que ir con el vizconde Druitt por un asunto que tiene pendiente con Scotland Yard

Apenas había escuchado algo de lo que me decía, aquel sueño invadía por completo mi mente, quizás me estaría volviendo loco…Pero completamente loco por él, había pasado tiempo desde que me había hecho a la idea de estar enamorado de mi mayordomo, pero aun así no sabia que pasaría si le decía algo… No quería ser rechazado y mucho menos herido por un amor que no me correspondía…

-Cancela mis planes, Sebastian

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?- dijo mientras terminaba de vestirme, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Solo cancélalas

-Entendido, su desayuno ya esta listo, así que puede bajar en cualquier momento- dijo para después inclinarse en una breve reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Me recosté de nuevo, mirado fijamente el techo. Aunque ya había aceptado mis sentimientos, no me aseguraba nada, sabía perfectamente que Sebastian estaba aun conmigo por mi alma, la cual devoraría al terminar el contrato. Me partía el corazón pensar que Sebastian nunca me amaría como yo lo amo…

Aun pensativo me levante y me dirigí al comedor, donde se encontraba aquel ser que me hacia feliz y al mismo tiempo me hacia hundirme mas en mi dolor.

Todo el día me la pase encerrado en mi estudio, evitando a toda costa encontrarme con Sebastian, el simple hecho de verlo hacia que mi perfecta mascara de seriedad se viniera

abajo por los sentimientos que sentía, el leve sonrojo de mis mejillas y el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón me delataban día a día, haciendo que mis sentimientos fueran mas obvios; comenzaba a sentirme acorralado cada vez mas y en distintas situaciones: mientras me cambiaba por las mañanas no podía resistir la idea de sus manos acariciando mis piernas sin querer al colocarme el pantalón, al bañarme cuando sus manos desnudas acariciaban mi delicada piel y sobre todo cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, era un placer ver esos rubíes fijos únicamente en mí.

No podía esperar mas, quería saber si este amor era correspondido o no, pero la mansión no era un lugar adecuado para una buena "declaración romántica", odiaría que alguno de los sirvientes nos molestara en el preciso momento, pero ¿en donde el lugar adecuado? Ahora que recordaba tenía una cita con el vizconde, una perfecta oportunidad para salir a solas con él. Y entrada la noche lo made llamar.

-¿Me llamaba, amo?

-Alista el carruaje para ir a casa del Vizconde- le ordene

-¿Puedo saber el por que de su decisión?

-Limítate a cumplir mi orden- ya no me agradaba hablarle de esa forma pero así no se daría de mi estado de nerviosismo.

-Yes, my lord

Observe fijamente sus movimientos al alejarse, puedo jurar que vi una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no había visto antes, una sonrisa traviesa y divertida pero a la vez… ¿Lujuriosa? Me gire para observar por la ventana el anochecer, viendo los negros nubarrones que cubrían el crepúsculo.

-El carruaje ya esta listo, my lord- dijo después de unos minutos de espera, con mi abrigo colgando en su brazo.

-Vámonos

Justo en el momento en el que salimos comenzó a llover. Mientras me encontraba sentado en el carruaje, con la mirada de Sebastian fija en mi, me dije mil veces que ese no era un buen plan, que estaba cometido una estupidez, pero cuando lo miraba de reojo, me sentía aun mas enamorado que nunca.

-Sebastian…

-¿Si?

-Yo… Quiero decir que… Me…-llegada a esta parte me comenzaron a temblar los labios- Me…Tu me…

Pero en ese instante el carruaje se derrapo al dar una curva, lo único que logre ver aun aturdido fue el cuerpo de Sebastian cerca de mi, protegiéndome como un escudo humano mientras en carruaje daba varias vueltas, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso…?- Pregunte, al tiempo que me daba cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos.

Me encontraba contra una de las paredes del carruaje, con Sebastian entre mis piernas, con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, Sebastian me miraba fijamente, haciendo que me sonrojara; se acerco mas a mi, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío y nuestros labios rozándose, lo único que pude hacer fue desviar el rostro, sintiendo sus labios rozar mi mejilla, deslizándose hasta mi cuello, logrando que me estremeciera.

-Iré a ver que ocurrió…- susurro contra mi piel para después desaparecer.

Suspire, mientras me quedaba en la misma posición, levante lentamente mi mano y acaricie mi mejilla, donde sus labios se habían posado, preguntándome si hubiera sido capas de detenerlo. Después de unos minutos sentí como el carruaje comenzaba a moverse lentamente, permitiéndome salir de aquella pequeña prisión. Mire que habíamos caído por un acantilado, a varios metros.

-Al parecer el carruaje fue saboteado, ya que las cuerdas que ataban a los caballos fueron cortadas a propósito.-Explico mostrándome el resto de las cuerdas

-¿Y el chofer?

-Desafortunadamente, murió…

Genial, ahora tenía que buscar un nuevo chofer

-¿Cómo regresaremos?- dije mientras miraba lo alto del acantilado

-Por el momento no podremos regresar, pero no se preocupe joven amo, revise los alrededores y encontré una pequeña cabaña cerca de aquí

-Una cabaña…-eso significaba que estaríamos solos toda la noche-Esta bien, llévame- sus brazos me levantaron, apretándome suavemente contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a correr, introduciéndose en el bosque. Roge por que no oyera los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban mi rostro.

Llegamos a un prado, dende se encontraba una pequeña y sencilla cabaña de madera; cuando entramos pude ver que la cabaña consistía en un único cuarto, y una chimenea en el centro de la pared, en la cual ardía la leña que avivaba el fuego. Sebastian me dejo en el suelo, mientras yo seguía algo aturdido.

-Se resfriara si no se quita la ropa mojada- dijo mientras me quitaba el abrigo y el saco, dejándome solo la camisa.

Me separe de él y me dirigí a la chimenea, sentándome en el suelo para calentarme un poco, mire de reojo como se sentaba al otro lado del cuarto, quitándose el abrigo y el saco, quedándose aun con el chaleco. Aunque lo del accidente no estaba en mi plan era una buena escusa para estar a solas con él, nadie nos molestaría; pensé la mejor manera de decírselo pero solo conseguí ponerme más nervioso.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a donde el se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo, joven amo?

Sin levantar la mirada me senté sobre su cadera, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y mis manos en su pecho.

-Termina con lo que empezaste…-susurre sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

Vi como sonreía, tomando mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos, acercándose lentamente, haciendo que me impacientara; me acerque a el, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran, en un tierno beso, que lentamente se fue intensificando cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua entrar abriéndose paso por mis labios, alentando a mi inexperta lengua a seguirlo. Sus manos soltaron mi rostro, deslizándose por mi cuello, mi pecho, hasta mi cintura, la cual rodeo con sus brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo; nos separamos un poco, aun unidos por un hilo de saliva, que salía de nuestros labios, podía ver en sus ojos el deseo y la excitación mientras comenzaba a desabotonarme la camisa, dejando al descubierto mi pecho. El tacto de sus frías manos enguantadas sobre mi calida piel me hacia estremecer, pero yo quería más, quería sentir sus desnudas manos por todo mi cuerpo, tocando los puntos débiles que me harían llegar al placer; Sebastian pareció entender mi necesidad ya que se quito seductoramente los guantes con los dientes y acaricio tiernamente mi rostro, tome su mano, fría como el hielo, acercándola mas a mis sonrojadas mejillas.

Lentamente deslizo su mano por mi mejilla, mi cuello hasta mis hombros, quitándome la camisa con delicadeza, haciendo que mi piel ardiera con el simple roce de sus manos. En un rápido movimiento me recostó en el piso, colocándose entre mis piernas, se inclino sobre mí para besarme apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mis muslos, con movimientos felinos se separo de mi y comenzó a quitarme los zapatos junto con las calcetas; suavemente tomo mi pie izquierdo, besando mi tobillo, provocando que una corriente recorriera cada nervio de mi cuerpo que se intensifico cuando sentí su lengua subir lentamente por mi pierna, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a saborear mi piel, trataba de contener mis gemidos todo lo que podía pero era inútil, mientras mas arriba llegaba su lengua mis gemidos eran mas fuertes.

-Sebastian- gemí su nombre al sentir su lengua haciendo círculos en mi muslo

Se detuvo de golpe mientras comenzaba a quitarme el estorboso pantalón. Ardía en deseos de sentir su cuerpo desnudo friccionarse contra el mío, sentirlo en mi cuerpo, destrozándome por completo, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo si mi cuerpo era destruido por ese ser, deseaba mas que otra cosa sentirlo a él, sentirme amado, aunque solo me estuviera usando…

Cuando me quito el pantalón junto con la ropa interior me incorpore un poco, buscando sus labios, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, mientras se inclinaba sobre mí, recostándome. Titubeante comencé a desabotonar su saco junto con el chaleco, tomándome mi tiempo para quitarle la camisa mientras me besaba apasionadamente, dejando finalmente desnudo su pecho, acaricie su piel mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta su vientre, desabotonando su pantalón.

Pero en ese instante me detuve al observar la mirada de Sebastian sobre mi cuerpo, me miraba lujuriosamente pero a la vez de una forma intensa, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme extrañamente no me sentía incomodo por completo, la manera en que me miraba me dio a conocer su deseo, el me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a el. Acaricie su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, mientras lo besaba castamente.

-Ciel…-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, ese simple sonido hizo que mi corazón latiera con rapidez.

-No puedo mas-gemí en su oído tratando de provocarlo- por favor, Sebastian…

-No te are esperar más-murmuro contra mi piel

Delicadamente me recostó de nuevo, sonriéndome de esa manera en la que me volvía loco, acaricio mis labios, automáticamente abrí mi boca, lamiendo sus dedos provocativamente, impregnándolos por completo de mi saliva; ansiosamente me aferre a él.

-Mi querido Sebastian- susurre en su oído, preso de un placer indescriptible- Te amo- lamí su oreja, ganándome un profundo suspiro que me erizo la piel.

Sentí la entrada de un primer dedo abrirse paso por mi esfínter, haciéndome sentir incomodo, pero cuando entro un segundo sentí una punzada de dolor, provocándome un gemido mientras me aferraba mas fuerte a él; Sebastian se separo un poco, besándome lujuriosamente, distrayéndome para introducir un tercer dedo, moviéndolos dentro de mi. Aunque al principio sentí un dolor agudo fue sustituido lentamente por el placer, justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando saco sus dedos, privándome de aquella sensación.

Rápidamente se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando desnudo frente a mi, desvíe la mirada; oí como reía suavemente seguido de sus manos tomándome y girándome suavemente, haciendo que estuviera de rodillas, con mi peso sobre mis brazos. Beso mis hombros mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mías, se separo un poco de mi cuerpo para después penetrarme lentamente, haciéndome gemir al sentir su miembro en mi. Se quedo quieto por unos momentos mientras besaba mi espalda y acariciaba mi vientre hasta llegar a mi miembro el cual tomo firmemente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con un lento vaivén, haciéndome gemir, pero mientras mas gemía mas rápido se movía, mis gemidos se trasformaron en gritos de placer, moviéndome al ritmo de su mano y sus caderas. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, tanto placer no cabía en mi cuerpo, saliendo en forma de lágrimas; la lluvia caía con más fuerza, como si se guiara por el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Después de unos momentos me corrí, Sebastian me siguió, llenándome por completo.

No quería que terminara tan pronto, quería sentirme aun un solo cuerpo, no podía terminar tan pronto… En un movimiento inhumano me giro, quedando frente a frente, continuo con el movimiento de sus caderas, mirándome fijamente a los ojos; me abrace a el, gimiendo con cada envestida, con cada jadeo y gemido, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios besando mis hombros mientras me movía al ritmo de su cuerpo, éramos un solo ser, fundiéndose en un ritual prohibido, donde la obscuridad era nuestra cómplice.

Finalmente Sebastian se corrió por segunda vez en mi, haciendo que me corriera, respirábamos agitadamente, me recosté tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, cuando sentí como Sebastian se recostaba en mi pecho, aunque la lluvia había parado la luz de la luna era casi escasa, y la fogata estaba casi extinta, ahora me era difícil ver con claridad; lo rodee con mis brazos, acariciando su cabello.

Ahora me encontraba satisfecho, era la persona más feliz del mundo pero mientras me tranquilizaba una duda empezó a formarse en mi cabeza, petrificando mi felicidad…

¿Sebastian sentía algo por mí o simplemente jugaba conmigo…?

Mis ojos se bordearon de lagrimas al pensar su respuesta pero en ese instante un leve susurro escapo de sus labios, un leve susurro que cambio mi vida para siempre…

-Te amo, Ciel…


End file.
